The Collector
The Collector '''(す これくとう '' Su Korekuto-'') is a special persona donned on by the chosen leaders of the Shadow Broker Organization. None of the members of the group have ever met the person person behind the mask, and do not know that the original collector died centuries ago. The current Collector has not been shown, but the person has been known to project himself onto the meetings and transactions that occure within the guild. Each Leader is given a special mask that has been said to be the key to all knowledge of the Broker Group. The current person that has donned this persona is named Daiki Haruto Apperance Most of the people that don The Collector apperance show to be in a long hooded cloak with armor underneath it, and the only visible thing seen is the mask worn by every single leader. Without the cloak, no expose of skin is shown due to the fear of someone finding out who they really are, and the entire organization realizing that their leader is nothing more than another person wearing a mask. Personality Most of the Leaders were constantly trained in everyway the original collector acted, how he walked, and even on the posture he once used. They often must show a degree of seriousness, never allowing even one single emotion to slip out, and are often shown to be serious and professional at all times. How the individual acts when they are not in the persona is a complete mystery. Synopsis The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker * '''The Nature of The Hunt *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' Purpose Originally The Collector was only meant to be the enforcer, someone to make sure the wealth of knowledge wound not fall into the wrong hands. However, the original collector believed that protecting the world wasn't the right way to use knowledge, and soon killed the founders taking the role as Leader of The Shadow Broker. Since that day, each person chosen to don on the persona of The Collector has kept that strong belief and have done their best to lead the organization into the future. It is well know that The Collector keeps tabs on most of the organization, and nothing escape their sights. It has also been shown that the collector chooses the leaders for each division, along with two lieutenants to aide them. Magic & Abilities Each known person who dons on The Collector persona is given two new magics added to their arsenal. Tattoo Magic - Each Collector is given a special Tattoo on their right hand, and when using Tattoo Magic, the tattoo glows a rainbow color as it transforms itself into a special key that is said to be able to control The Shadow Organization, it's vaults, it's security, and even the information of everything The Shadow Broker has retreieved ever since it's creation. 'Archive '- Thanks to the genius of the first leader of The Research & Development Division of The Shadow Broker's, the entire vault of Information is said to be contained in the mask, passed down from the original collector, which grants the current Collector access to the knowledge and can transfer said knowledge to anyone they choose. Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Blacklisted